


Riding The Real Thing

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Bad French, F/M, Paddling, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur obviously has a thing for werewolves... and role playing... and toys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware that this is probably the most obvious role playing thing for Remus, but I couldn't help myself ;)

“Fleur? What are you doing here?” Remus had just opened the door and found a red-cloaked Fleur Delacour standing outside.  
  
“Are you alone?” she asked.  
  
“Yes,” Remus said sceptically. “What's going on?”  
  
Fleur came inside and together they walked into the sitting room. Fleur hadn't taken her cloak off, and she was carrying a basket.  
  
“As you know,” Fleur sat down on the sofa. “Bill was attacked by Fenrir Greyback.”  
  
Remus growled. Of course he knew.   
  
“I swear, Fleur, that if I get my hand on that creature, I will -”  
  
“Yes, yes, I know. You've told us like a billion times.” Fleur waved her hand and interrupted Remus' coming rant. “Anyway, after Bill got attacked 'e's been 'aving some...werewolf tendencies.”  
  
“That's probably not uncommon,” Remus said. “Do you need help with anything? Is he becoming aggressive?” Remus was getting worried.  
  
“Well,” Fleur smiled. “'E's becoming more aggressive in some areas, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“Is he hurting you?”  
  
“No, no, no, nozzing like zat.” Fleur objected. She rose from her chair and walked up to Remus.  
  
“I mean, 'e's become more aggressive and possessive after ze attack, but I like it.” Fleur grinned.  
  
“What?” Remus had no idea what she was going on about. “But why are you here then?”  
  
“I was just zinking zat if Bill is like zat in bed when 'e only 'as werewolf tendencies, zen what would it be like wiz ze real zing?” Fleur looked directly at him and Remus' face went red.  
  
“Me and Bill are getting married in a few months, and I don't want to marry 'im wizout knowing.” Fleur said seductively.  
  
“But...” Remus objected.   
  
“I'm offering myself to you 'ere, Remus. Me!” Fleur placed her hands on her hips and wriggled them a bit to make sure Remus knew what he was missing out on if he didn't seize the opportunity right now.  
  
“So you mean that you want to sleep with me? Right now?” Remus had to make sure he understood her right.  
  
“Not sleep. Sex!” Fleur corrected. “I want you to fuck me 'ard and long. To make me scream for more. And I want you to wear zis.”  
  
Fleur held up a fury tail and some ears.  
  
“What is that?” Remus asked baffled.  
  
“It's wolf ears and a wolf tail of course.” Fleur said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“And I will be wearing zis,” she said and put her hood on.   
  
“Fleur, I don't understand,” Remus started.  
  
“Ah, you are so slow, Remus.” Fleur sighed. “Roleplay, of course. I take it you've 'eard about the story wiz the girl in a red cloak zat meets a wolf in ze forrest.”  
  
“Little Red Riding Hood?” Remus asked.  
  
“Zat's the one.” Fleur nodded. “I want us to do that one. I'll be ze girl and you'll be ze big bad wolf.”  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
“This looks ridiculous, Fleur,” Remus said and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this, but he would be stupid not to take the chance with someone like her.  
  
“You look 'ot, wolfieboy,” Fleur stated and smiled. “Okay, you go 'ide behind the sofa, and I'll come in on my way to my grandmozer.”  
  
Remus shrugged and went to hide behind the sofa and Fleur walked to the front door.  
  
“Oh, I'm little Red Riding 'Ood. Now where is my Grandmother's 'ouse again? Is it over 'ere?” she put on a weird voice and started skipping around the room.  
  
After a little while with skipping around the room and bending over, so that she was sure Remus had looked up her skirt enough times, she approached the sofa.  
  
“Now, where is zat 'ouse?” Fleur put her finger to her lips and pretended to be thinking.  
  
Remus took this as his cue and jumped up from behind the coach.  
  
“Hi, little girl. Where are you going?”   
  
“Oh, I'm little Red Riding 'Ood and I'm going to my Grandmozer's 'ouse” Fleur was blinking uncontrollably. “'Oo are you?”  
  
“I'm the Big Bad Wolf,” Remus growled.   
  
“Cool,” Fleur giggled.  
  
“No, that's not cool,” Remus said annoyed. “You're supposed to be scared.”  
  
“Zat's news to me,” Fleur said and licked her lips. “Hey Wolfie, I'm a dirty little girl.”  
  
“FLEUR! That's not how the story goes. What are you doing?”   
  
“Improvising.” Fleur giggled and reached out to squeeze Remus buttocks, but Remus managed to squirm his way out of it.  
  
“Aaaanyway,” he said, “what do you have in that basket?”  
  
“Oh, I'm not going to tell you. It's for when I get zere.” Fleur giggled.  
  
“Well, where is this Grandmother of yours?” Remus asked.  
  
“In a small cottage on ze other side of ze forest. She's ill, so I'm going there to visit 'er.” Fleur smiled and then she whispered: “Zat's your bedroom, by the way.”  
  
Remus nodded, but suddenly a though struck him. “Fleur, are you going to make me put on old-women's clothing for this?”  
  
“Shhh, we're in character now.” Fleur looked angry. “But special clothes are already on your bed. Now tell me to go and pick flowers.”  
  
Remus couldn't believe it. The things he did for sex...  
  
“Well, if your Grandmother is ill, you might want to cheer her up with some flowers.”   
  
“Oh, zat's a good idea.” Fleur smiled.   
  
“I saw some especially nice ones over there.” Remus pointed towards the bookshelf. “And someone over there.”  
  
“Oh, thank you Mister Wolf.” Fleur blinked and skipped over to the bookshelf bending over so Remus could see her red thong once more.  
  
Remus rushed upstairs and found some clothes lying on his bed. He hoped he didn't have to wear more than a sleeping cap, he was after all going to lie under the covers when Fleur came upstairs. But when Remus looked at the pile on his bed, he saw a huge nightgown with buttons on the front.   
  
He moaned, but got undressed and put in on before getting into bed.  
  
He had barely managed to get under the covers when he heard Fleur skipping up the stairs humming a tune completely off tune.  
  
“Oh, Grandmozer, are you in 'ere?” she called into the room and peered inside.  
  
“Hello sweetheart,” Remus said with his best old-lady voice. “How nice of you to come and see me. Come sit on the bed so I can see you better.”  
  
Fleur did as she was asked, and jumped onto the bed.  
  
“Oh, Grandmozer, you look so different. What big eyes you 'ave.”  
  
“It's so I can see you better.” Remus answered.  
  
“And what big 'ands you 'ave.” Fleur took one of them and stroked it lightly.  
  
“It's so I can feel you better.” Remus was getting a bit nervous, but also very turned on by Fleur's looks and the way she stroked his hand.  
  
“And what big teeth you 'ave.” Fleur finally said.  
  
“That's so I can eat you,” Remus growled in his best wolfish way.  
  
“Yes, Wolfie.” Fleur said and threw off her cloak revealing nothing but a red bra with a matching thong and an extremely short skirt. Still wearing the red hood, she climbed onto Remus so she was sitting right in front of his face.  
  
“Eat me, Wolf!” she commanded and Remus was now only happy to oblige.  
  
He used his fingers to pull Fleur's thong to the side for better access. He grazed his fingers over her folds and noticed that Fleur was already getting wet. She wriggled her body to get closer to Remus' face and he couldn't wait to lick and taste her.  
  
Fleur sighed loudly when Remus' tongue started to lapping at her clit. His fingers went in and out of her and after a few minutes Fleur screamed as the first orgasm washed over her.  
  
The girl rolled off him and ran her hands down his body. Remus was suddenly painfully aware that he was wearing an old-lady's nightgown, but Fleur obviously didn't seem to mind.  
  
“Oh, what a huge dick you 'ave.” Fleur smiled mischievously as her hands found Remus' erection.  
  
“It's so I can fuck you good.” Remus grinned back and tore off the nightshirt and the cap.  
  
Fleur squealed. “Take me Wolfie,” she called out. “Take me 'ard!”  
  
Remus ripped off her panties and Fleur got on top of him and began riding him.  
  
It was hard and it was fast and it didn't take long before Fleur was screaming from the top of her lunges, bringing Remus' with her.  
  
The two of them fell down on the bed.  
  
“Thanks, Fleur,” Remus said panting. “I needed that.”  
  
“That's why zey call me Red Riding 'Ood, Fleur winked.  
  
Remus chuckled.  
  
“Oh we're not finished, Wolfie.” Fleur stated. “You 'avent seen what I 'ave in my basket.”  
  
She crawled over Remus and pulled the basket into the bed. She removed the cloth covering the contents and Remus sat up to have a look.   
  
Inside were handcuffs, butt plugs, dildos of all sizes, whips, chains, paddles, vagina balls and cock rings. Remus gasped at the sight of all the toys.  
  
“Were you planning to use all this?”   
  
“That depends,” Fleur winked. “I didn't know what you were into, so I brought a selection. I can get more if you want.”  
  
“No, no, this is more than sufficient.” Remus said before Fleur Apparated to the nearest sex shop.  
  
He started looking in the box and pulled out one weird item after the other.   
  
“Anyzing you like, Wolfie?” Fleur wondered and picked up a paddle.  
  
Remus was getting nervous. He had no idea what to do with half of this stuff.  
  
When Remus didn't answer Fleur gave him the paddle.  
  
“If you don't have any preferences, try zis.”   
  
She lay down across his knees and lifted her skirt.  
  
“Come on, Wolfieboy.” Fleur said. “Give me a smack!”  
  
Remus hesitated but slapped Fleur's bum lightly with the paddle.  
  
“You can do better zan zat.” Fleur turned her head and looked at him. “You're a big bad wolf, remember? And I've been a very, bad girl.”  
  
Remus tried again, a bit harder this time, and he heard Fleur moan.   
  
“More,” she begged, and Remus had to admit that he found Fleur begging him to hit her delicious bum with the paddle quite a turn-on.  
  
A couple of more strokes and Fleur's body was squirming on Remus' lap.   
  
Remus felt his cock harden again. If it was Fleur's begging and moaning or the fact that she was rubbing herself against him, or if it was the action of spanking her itself, he didn't know, but he liked it.   
  
He smacked the paddle on Fleur's bum over and over again. Sometimes hard and sometimes barely putting force to it at all.  
  
Fleur's bum was burning as Remus swung the paddle one last time while coming all over Fleur's stomach.  
  
He fell backwards on the bed while Fleur started to look eagerly through the basket for new toys.  
  
“What shall we try now?” she asked eagerly and picked up the hand cuffs.  
  
Remus was just about to beg her for a break when the door bell rang.  
  
The two of them hurriedly packed up the toys on the bed and Remus threw on some clothes he found next to the bed.   
  
He rushed downstairs to see who it was, and found Bill Weasley standing outside his door.  
  
“Hey, Remus.” Bill said cheerfully. “What are you doing tonight?”  
  
Remus was speechless. He was _not_ expecting this!  
  
“Well, Fleur is out with some friends, so I was thinking we could have a guys night. What do you think?”  
  
“Er, I don't know.” Remus finally managed to say. “I've been feeling a bit under the weather today, and think that I should just go to bed.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Bill said and forced himself through the door. He slumped down on the sofa and pulled out a six-pack. “What can be more relaxing than drinking beer and watching some bad Muggle movie?”  
  
Remus sat down on the sofa next to him and glanced carefully towards the stairs. Fleur was peaking around the corner and Remus could see her giggle when she saw Bill sitting there. She winked at Remus and with a 'pop' she was gone.  
  
“What was that?” Bill jumped at the sound. “Is someone here?”  
  
He looked at Remus who was still sweaty and panting from the previous activities.  
  
“Did I interrupt something, Remus?” Bill grinned. “Was that Tonks leaving?”  
  
Remus didn't know what to answer.  
  
“You naughty boy,” Bill laughed and nudged him.


End file.
